


i’m okay though

by shuri_is_my_queen



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reggie is a Good Friend, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri_is_my_queen/pseuds/shuri_is_my_queen
Summary: the boys have bad coping mechanisms but it’s okay because they all help each other
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 26





	i’m okay though

**Author's Note:**

> tw: nail digging like for grounding but i’m putting a tw for it just in case

He didn’t even think what he was doing was that bad. He just did it to ease some of the building pressure in his chest and keep him grounded. He didn’t realize he was doing it half the time. 

When Reggie saw him do it, Alex was bewildered by his horrified reaction.

* * *

The two of them were hanging out in the studio, waiting for Julie to come home from school and Luke from his parents. Alex can’t even remember what had him worked up. He was just anxious. 

Pacing around the studio helped a little, but he still felt disconnected from the world that was too loud and too quiet at the same time. He started pushing his left thumbnail into his right wrist. That worked. He moved his nail over slightly and pushed in again. His chest started to loosen and breathing became a little easier. 

Alex startled when he turned around and Reggie was right in front of him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Alex, dude stop that,” he says softer than Alex has ever heard him speak. 

“What? Stop what? Pacing? I do this all the time. I mean I can stop if you really want me to but it’s never been a big deal before.” He trails off, genuinely confused. The vice like grip on his chest returns full force. Unconsciously, he digs his nail even deeper into his wrist. 

Reggie gently takes Alex’s shaking hands in his own ( _ When did his hands start shaking?  _ Alex wonders briefly), effectively stopping him from doing more damage. “Your hands, Alex. You’re hurting yourself.”

Alex looks to his wrist. It’s a blotchy red and covered with little dark lines from his nails that look almost like bruises and are about to bleed. But there’s no blood on the surface. He looks back up at Reggie a puzzled look on his face, “What, this?” he gestured vaguely to his wrists, “This is nothing. They’ll be mostly gone by the end of the day.”

If anything, this makes Reggie look more distressed. “Alex, how long have you been doing this?”

The drummer shrugs, “I don’t know. Like maybe a year before we died? I still don’t see the big deal, though. It’s just a grounding technique that I picked up. It works.”

Reggie guides a baffled Alex to the couch. “It’s a big deal because you’re hurting yourself. I know that it’s probably not your intention, but that’s what you’re doing.” Reggie looks like he’s on the verge of tears at this point, so Alex concedes. 

His voice is soft and consoling as he speaks, “Okay, Reg. I’ll stop if it’ll make you feel better.” He pulls his best friend into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I made you upset.”


End file.
